Funny Love
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Mungkinkah aku memilikimu?


Dian's Note: Hai.. Hai.. Hai.. Kali ini dian buat One Shot. Gara-gara fanfic aku lupa makan-tidur-mandi-tugas dll, ahahahahhahaha. Tapi yang penting sekarang sudah selesai satu.. Legaaaa

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco-Harry

Warning : SLASH.. Ini nih yang paling utama. Yang merasa dirinya Homophobie jauh-jauh dah. :P

Selamat menikmati secangkit coklat panas dari Dian :D

**Funny Love**

Aku tak dapat berhenti memandangnya. Rasanya semua hal pada dirinya adalah segalanya dalam hidupku. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerak indah terkena belaian lembut angin. Mimik serius wajahnya yang berpacu dengan angin membelah udara dengan Sapu terbangnya. Ia seakan menari di udara dengan lekuk indah dan berdansa dengan angin, senyum yang langka tersungging dibibirnya menambah indah pemandangan ini. Manuver manuver menakjubkan yang ia tampilkan memberikan decak kagum yang keluar dari bibirku tanpa sempat diproses dulu oleh otak. Selintas ia melaluiku tanpa melirikku sedikitpun, wajar saja dia tengah fokus dengan snitch dan ya ampun, ia berhasil meraihnya –Draco Malfoy- tangannya terancung tinggi diudara, meninju langit dengan semangatnya. Dan yang pasti sorakan membahana dari asrama slytherin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam haru bahagia teman setimnya.

Baiklah, kalian pasti bingung siapa aku. Perkenalkan aku Harry Potter –anak yang bertahan hidup a.k.a Yang Terpilih a.k.a Sang Pemenang dan entah apalagi julukan yang mereka berikan padaku hanya karena aku berhasil mengalahkan si Vodie a.k.a Voldemord a.k.a Pangeran Kegelapan a.k.a Tom Riddle saat umurku baru 1 tahun. Lemah banget tapi sayangnya karena hal ini kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Nah aku yakin bukan itu yang mengherankan kalian kan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin seorang Harry Potter yang seorang Gryffindor bisa terpesona pada Draco Malfoy a.k.a Ferret a.k.a Pangeran es Slytherin yang kalau diingat-ingat selama sejarah persekolahan kami di Howard tak pernah sekalipun absen untuk membalas mengejek dan perang mantra?

Ahahaha.. Jangan Tanya padaku. Aku sendiri bingung dan hasilnya berubah wujud jadi mayat hidup –Kata Hermione sih- seminggu belakangan hanya karena masalah ini tapi yah akhirnya aku menerima saja keadaanku ini. Memang aku bisa apa? Menyalahkan hormon?

Mataku hanya bisa menatapnya dan dengan mudah dapat menemukannya. Sekali lagi jangan tanya padaku, salahkan dirinya yang punya rambut pirang pucat yang mencolok itu, dan sikapnya yang aristocrat –keturunan aku rasa- membuat semua orang langsung menoleh dan dengan sendirinya memberikan jalan untuknya. Apalagi wajahnya yang "wowww" tak dapat kudeskripsikan lebih lanjut.

.

Jam makan adalah waktu favoritku, selain karena bisa mengisi amunisi diperut, menyaksikan pemandangan indah dihadapanmu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kadang ia menoleh kepadaku –mungkin merasa terus diperhatikan- tapi aku yang sudah terlatih ini dapat dengan mudah mengatur ekspresiku seakan aku tak sengaja memandangnya dan menatap seakan begitu sebal padanya.

Sekarang hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan dirinya. Memandangnya, mengamati tingkahnya, mengawasi tindak tanduknya. Bahkan aku merasa sudah tahu hampir semua kebiasaanya dari hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Misalnya dia akan duduk tegak sebelum makan, memasang serbet, mengambil garpu dengan kanan dulu dulu, memindahkannya ketangan kiri baru mengambil sendok dengan kanan kanan. Dan selesai makan ia akan menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya dengan posisi telungkup dengan sendok berada diatas garpu. Sesederhana itu dan aku mengetahuinya. Aku rasa aku sudah bisa disamakan dengan stalker, ahahahahaha…

.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar kebutuhan, dengan jubah gaib terpasang sempurna ditubuhku dan jangan khawatir dengan tempat tidurku yang kosong di asrama. Aku mentransfigurasi buku sejarah sihir –yang tebalnya bukan kepalang- menjadi tubuhku sendiri dan tampak seakan aku sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Kusentuh dinding sihir didepanku, sekelebat sensasi sihir merasup ditubuhku, sambil membatin keinginan terbesarku, dinding sihir itu merespon aura sihirku kemudian secara ajaib muncul pintu besar dengan bingkai emas dan daun pintu kayu berwarna hijau lembut dan ganggang pintu keperakan.

Aku masuk perlahan dan terlihat dekorasi ruangan yang seperti ruang Rekreasi asramaku hanya saja disini lebih indah. Ada perapian didinding sebelah kanan dengan sofa berwarna hijau lumut, jendela besar sepanjang dinding didepanku, dan dilengkapi rak buku kecil. Dan perhatianku tertuju pada dinding kaca disebelah kiri. Jelas bukan dinding kaca biasa, kalau mengingat keinginan ku sendiri. Kusentuh kaca itu dengan tangan kanan ku dan reaksi yang ditampilkan muncul corak-corak zig zag, lalu berkabut, dan tampak seseorang disana dengan rambut pirang terang, kulit putih yang pucat dan yang terakhir dengan senyum indah yang melebihi kecantikan Veela –emmm.. bagiku sih-, disana Draco Malfoy berdiri.

"Harry"

Senyumku mengembang bahagia, keinginanku benar-benar terwujud. Didepanku sekarang berdiri Draco Malfoy atau tepatnya refleksi Draco Malfoy.

"Draco" aku berseru kelewat semangat

"Kenapa ? Rindu dengan ku Harry ?" seringai tampak diwajahnya dan yah seperti biasa aku hanya nyegir

"Ya, Draco. Aku begitu merindukanmu" tanganku bergerak menyentuh wajahnya -jangan ingatkan aku itu hanya refleksi dari dalam kaca, aku tahu, hanya saja, tak masalahkan kalau aku bayangkan itu Draco yang sesungguhnya-

"Ahahaha, tiap hari kan kau sudah melihatku" seringainya makin lebar

"Aku tahu Draco, tapi kau tak melihatku, aku harus berbuat apa agar matamu hanya melihatku Draco?" Kubelai wajahnya, ia hanya menutup mata perlahan dan tersenyum lembut seakan menikmati sentuhanku

"Lagipula Draco! Apa-apan kau, membiarkan si Pansy sialan itu mengaet lenganmu seperti tadi, huh seakan kau miliknya saja, kau itu miliku tahu. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh milikku. Dan aku juga melihat segala macam penggemarmu itu selalu mengelilimu, dan ya ampun bahkan cewek Gryffindor saja ada yang terang-terangan mengklaim dirinya sebagai penggemarmu. Semua orang menatapmu lapar, Ya ampun aku ingin men-Avada Kedava mereka semua, menyebalkan, menyebalkan….-" Kubiarakan saja mulut trus mengomel tak jelas, dan mengeluarakan semua uneg unegku

"Harry.."

Aku menghentikan acara mengomelku

"Apa ?" Aku cemberut seenaknya saja menghentikan omelanku, aku kan sedang kesal

"Apa kau menyukaiku Harry"

Aku terdiam, bayangan Draco tampak sangat serius dan aku menjawab dengan sama seriusnya

"Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu Draco tapi aku mencintaimu" ujarku tegas –sekalian latihan menyatakan-

Ia tersenyum, " Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung ke 'aku' saja?"

Aku tertunduk lesu, "Mana mungkin 'kau' mau Draco" seruku lemas

###

Aku menatap pintu Aula Besar,

'_Dia kemana sih?'_

Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir, tapi tetap saja ia belum muncul. Baru saja kupikir begitu, kulihat dirinya masuk dan langsung duduk didepan 2 sahabatnya.

'_Bagus, dia duduk menghadapku' _

Sekarang aku dapat menikmati makanku dengan tenang. Dan mengamati dirinya didalam diam, seperti biasa wajahnya masih tetap saja manis. Saat ia tertawa pipinya merona, Ya ampun, aku harus menahan diriku, rasanya aku ingin belari kesana dan memeluknya dengan gemas.

'_Oh.. shit' _Aku geram sekali. Bagaimana tidak, disebelahnya sekarang duduk seseorang yang sangat kubenci.

'_Weasley sialan'_

Uh.. kenapa sih si weasley itu selalu dekat-dekat dengan Harryku sih. Harry! Kenapa kau malah menatapnya lembut sih? Ahhhkkk! Jangan membelai rambutnya.. Kau itu milikku. Ahhhhkkkk! Wesley sialan kenapa kau memeluk lengan Harry. SIAL ! SIAL ! SIAL!

Okey, ini jauh dari karakter keluarga Malfoy. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku Draco Malfoy terlanjur tergila-gila dengan sosok Harry Potter , rambutnya yang hitam pendek berantakan, wajah imutnya yang dapat dengan mudah merona, senyum manisnya yang melelehkan hatiku dan yang paling kusuka mata indahnya yang berwana emerald, sungguh indah, memabukkan dan oh.. So Slytherin.

Kalau sudah menyangkut Harry, aku hampir selalu hilang kendali. Beberapa kali aku hampir saja mengutuk si Weasley itu dengan _Crucio_. Ahkkkk! Harry itu miliku….!

Eh..?

Tunggu?

Mataku tidak salahkan?

Harry..

Menatapku…..?

Dan tersenyum…?

Refleks aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya senyum yang hanya akan kuberikan padanya, dan hasilnya sungguh memukau. Wajahnya merona dan ia tertunduk malu. Wuaaahhhhh… Pemandangan yang indah aku jadi lupa dengan rasa kesalku dengan weasey.

"Draco kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Blaise mengatapku heran

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Kulihat Blaise dan Theo hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku pun tak ambil pusing

.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar kebutuhan. Kamar yang hanya akan muncul bagi mereka yang benar-benar berniat dari hati dan membutuhkan tempat khusus. Aku sentuh dindingnya dan membantinkan keinginanku. Sebuah pintu muncul dinding. Pintu berwarna hijau lumut dengan ukiran ular pada gangang pintunya. Aku masuk kedalam, dan dalam sekejap pintu dibelakangku hilang. Ruangan yang nyaman, aku tidak begitu peduli pada interior tempat ini. Aku langsung menuju kaca besar yang berada disebelah kanan ruangan, kepejamkan mataku sejenak lalu membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, sambil berharap kamar ini benar-benar memberikan yang kuinginkan.

Ia berdiri disana didalam kaca dan tersenyum lembut, senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada teman-temannya, ah tidak senyum ini jauh lebih lembut.

"Draco" ia berkata sangat ceria

Mau tak mau aku jadi tersenyum geli, ia sangat manis melebihi semua wanita atau pria yang pernah kutemui

"Harry, aku merindukanmu" dia nyengir, ya ampun bahkan dicermin pun kebiasaan nyengirnya masih ada ya

"Benarkah?"

"Sangat Harry" aku mendekat dan menyentuh bayang wajahnya, ia tersenyum senang

"Kau menyukaiku ? Draco ?"

Aku tertegun, tadi yang bicara, refleksi Harry kan ?

"Ya aku sangat menyukaimu, Harry" Aku berkata dengan tegas, anggap saja latihan

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau dekat dengan Pansy, Draco. Dan hari ini kulihat dia bahkan mencium pipimu kan?"

Eh?

Bagaimana bisa dia tahu? Aku menatapnya refleksi Harry dengan heran. Refleksi Harry itu tersenyum dan menunjuk kebelakangku, aku langsung menoleh dan yang kulihat disana adalah Harry sedang duduk disofa tunggal berwarna hijau lumut.

'_Ini mimpikan?'_Aku ternganga dengan sangat tidak Malfoyish

"Jadi, kenapa Draco ?"

"Eh.. mm.. aku.. aku.. tidak dekat dengan Pansy, dianya saja yang mendekat trus padaku" kenapa bicaraku jadi gagap begini ya

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kau izinkan dia menciummu?" Mata Harry menatap tajam dengan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi

"Bukan mauku kok, dianya yang main cium." Aku cemberut dan kesal, tadi saja moodku sudah sangat jelek, apa lagi kalau ditambah hal ini

Tiba-tiba Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak, di tertawa sambil memukul pegangan sofa dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri memegang perut dan saking gelinya, air mata malah menetes dari matanya. Aku mengkerutkan kening, dan membuat alisku menyatu. Yang benar saja, apanya sih yang lucu.

Aku berlari kearahnya, meraih kedua tangannya, menggemngamnya dengan satu tangan dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu disini Mr Potter"

Tawa Harry terhenti dan berganti dengan senyum lembut, "Maaf Draco, ekspresimu tadi sangat tidak Malfoyish. Aku tak tahan ingin tertawa"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal

"Hm.. Draco"

"Ya ?"

"Sampai kapan kamu mau menahanku begini"

Ups, aku baru ingat kami dalam posisi yang berbahaya. Dengan engan kulepas cengkramanku

"Maaf"

Harry tersenyum lembut, aku baru mau beranjak dari posisi berbahaya ini ketika tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mendekatiku dan mengecup bibirku. Aku sukses ternganga –dengan sangat tidak Malfoyish lagi-

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Draco"

Aku shock

Harry menahan pipinya dengan tangan kiri dan menopang sikunya di pegangan sofa. Menatapku dengan tatapan geli.

Aku masih shock

"Draco ?"

Aku dalam masa trans

Wajah harry tiba-tiba cemberut, so cute…

"Kalau kau diam trus lebih baik aku pergi" dia bangkit dari sofanya, aku ingin melarangnya pergi tapi mulutku terkunci , aku ingin menyusulnya tapi kakiku kaku. Dia berhenti lalu berbalik dan menatapku, ia melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan, ia menyeringai bukan nyengir. Dia berjalan pelan kearahku, aku masih dalam mode membeku. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan memelukku lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku –aku memang lebih tinggi darinya sih. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku,

"Aku suka sekali dengan Draco" Ia tersenyum manis, ya ampun.. imut, cute dan manjaa.. Ahhhkkkk! Aku bakalan mimisan kalau lebih lama dari ini. Jadi kurendahkan kepalaku, mempertemukan bibir ku dan bibirnya, mengecupnya singkat

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Harry, my Harry" Aku tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut hitamnya

Harry kembali tersenyum manis, matanya berbinar "Kalau begitu cium lebih lama"

Ya ampun, tak pernah kubayangkan si imut, manis -Harry Potter akan, minta ciumanku dengan nada manja begitu,.

Aku menciumnya dengan lebih dalam dan intent, menumpahkan rasa suka ku padanya.

~End. Kisah mereka akan selalu ada dihatiku~

Gimana ? Aneh ngak? Aku buatnya sambil banyangin kalau akulah Harry si imut yang Draco suka, Ehehehehehehehehe (Nyengir lebar)

Aku masih 'Junior' disini. Jadi dukung aku dengan Klik 'review' dan berikan Kritik serta saran anda. Ocey ?


End file.
